generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Guard
The Red Guard are the basic infantry of China, easily amassed and capable of challenging other infantry in larger numbers. Lore In October 2019, a five kiloton tactical nuclear warhead was detonated in the heart of Beijing by the GLA during a grand military parade organized to celebrate China's 70th anniversary as a People's Republic. Curiously, the first PLA soldiers that arrived at the scene were dressed in period uniforms from the civil war and armed with Type 56 battle rifles, a Chinese variant of the Soviet-Russian SKS. Before the disaster, these soldiers where meant to march as a special part of the parade in order to honor the heroes of the red revolution and pay tribute to the historical roots of the People's Army. One of them, a young man by the name of Xing Chen, was filmed as he climbed on top of the rubble that used to be the Gate of Heavenly Peace and raised the red flag as a symbol of indomitable defiance and a searing hunger for revenge that soon engulfed the entirety of China. Once the site of the attack was secured, the soldiers moved out into the city and hunted down any and all GLA stragglers that survived the attack, including a large detachment of terrorists camped outside the city who had filmed the explosion from afar. After the skirmish, hearing the story of the brave soldier Xing Chen, the newly appointed Party Chairman, Hu Xiaolin, was so impressed that he ordered the formation of a new military unit that would be known as the Red Guard. Disconnected from the infamous student movement of the Cultural Revolution, the new Guard was meant to serve as a massive military auxiliary unit that would also accept volunteers that fell outside the requirements of the regular Army. In order to galvanize the popular sentiment of defiant nationalism, the Red Guards were issued the same olive, brown and khaki colored combat fatigues and Type 56 and 63 battle rifles as the historical PLA. Over the course of the Global War On Terror, the Guard grew bigger and bigger, absorbing hundreds of thousands of patriotic citizens into its ranks. While the regulars of the People's Liberation Army continued to operate under a relatively modern doctrine with advanced equipment like the ZTZ200 'Overlord' tank or the famous 'Meteor' 280mm atomic cannon, the Red Guard was exclusively used as a shock force: Massive formations of infantry and refurbished Type 88G 'Battlemaster' tanks would sweep across the land and eradicate anyone that dared to stand against the People's Republic while the state propaganda romanticized the image of the Red Guard as a physical manifestation of China's collective spirit that could never be stopped, broken or defeated. After the end of the War, the Red Guard continued to exist as a distinct branch of the Chinese military. The soldiers of the actual PLA generally had a low opinion of their Red Guard brethren, as they regarded them as little more than unprofessional cannon fodder with inferior training and equipment that had to be kept in check through propaganda and political officers. By 2040, China had a standing force of roughly 6.658.000 active troops, only three million of whom belonged to the ground, air and naval forces of the People's Liberation Army while the rest was composed entirely of Red Guards who also served as auxiliary police units in the countries of the GAPA as well as the Chinese protectorates in Africa. The Guard itself was known for its humility and camaraderie: The state benefits for injured combat veterans left a lot to be desired and so the former Guardsmen would often share living communities with members of their old units, support each other and raise public awareness for the difficult life of Guard veterans. Many former Red Guards even became vocal peace activists, for they had seen the brutal, primal reality behind the allegedly 'clean' facade of modern warfare up close, whilst men like Xing Chen became the unwitting poster boys who had either become too accustomed to the simple, spartan life of a Guardsman or fell under the delusion of their own mythos.Warriors of the Modern Way: A brief history of the new Red Guard update Abilities Behind the scenes * Prior to 1.8.0 Red Guards could be upgraded to fire garrison clearing grenades from their rifle, but this was removed after the introduction of the Pyro Technician. See also * Ranger * Rebel * Conscript * Felin Rifleman References Category:Infantry Category:Basic infantry Category:Chinese infantry